


It's like the world just disappears when you're around me

by Raachi



Series: Looktober 2020 [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Raccolta di storie nsfw scritte per l'iniziativa del Looktober 2020 di LandeDiFandom1) Ade tarda in ufficio e Persefone decide di sorprenderlo2) Il nuovo acquisto di Persefone3) Persefone propone una videochiamata a Ade che è lontano da casa per via del lavoro4) Al matrimonio di Dioniso e Arianna, Ade è l'accompagnatore segreto di Persefone5) Finalmente, Persefone è tornata
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Looktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959358
Kudos: 13





	1. A tarda sera, in ufficio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 6\. Cintura  
>  **Warnings:** light BDSM, blidfolds  
>  **Note:** Il titolo della raccolta, questa volta, proviene da Ring My Bells di Enrique Iglesias. Buona lettura :)

Persefone dondolò sui piedi, un sorriso furbo sul viso e un motivetto in testa, di quelle canzoni che ripetono sempre le stesse note fastidiose ma tornano fuori con prepotenza nei momenti più assurdi. In attesa che l’ascensore la portasse su, fino all’ultimo piano del grattacielo, dai vetri si godeva il panorama notturno e le luci della città che sfavillavano, diventando punti via via più piccoli man a mano che saliva.

La scelta di Ade di posizionare gli uffici così in alto era sì presuntuosa e arrogante, ma invidiabile: chiunque sognava ampi spazi con vetrate che consentivano di immaginarsi padroni del mondo. Piaceva da morire anche a lei incantarsi davanti al tramonto del sole o alle nuvole che sembravano zucchero filato in certi giorni, o panna montata in altri.

Piaceva, tuttavia, meno allo stesso Ade che avrebbe voluto evitare tanta pomposità e ritagliarsi un paio di stanze a qualche piano più in basso; eppure, per via dell’importanza del suo ruolo, aveva dovuto fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Persefone avanzò di buon passo attraverso l’openspace con le postazioni del personale di segreteria, vuote per via dell’ora tarda.

In realtà, era davvero tardi, così tardi che l’ora di cena era passata da ben due ore e lei aveva consumato un pasto veloce in compagnia di Cerbero, mentre escogitava quella piccola sorpresa. Ade che si attardava al lavoro non era una novità, soprattutto in prossimità di scadenze importanti, così aveva ben pensato di fargli ricordare di essere un uomo sposato con una donna paziente fino a un certo limite.

Imboccò il piccolo corridoio, che portava al suo ufficio, e da una delle porte che vi si affacciavano spuntò Thanatos, valigetta alla mano e trench sottobraccio, pronto a uscire.

Persefone gli fece subito segno di stare in silenzio e lui urlò soltanto un saluto al capo, che venne ricambiato distrattamente. Si fece da parte per lasciarla passare per prima e le sillabò un saluto, ammiccando con complicità.

Arrivata alla meta, scoprì che suo marito desiderava davvero essere sorpreso, giacché l’unica illuminazione della stanza proveniva dallo schermo del suo computer.

Meglio così, per lei, poiché l’agevolava nell’avvicinarglisi di soppiatto.

Infatti, riuscì ad arrivargli alle spalle. _Bene_ , sogghignò sfilandosi la cintura di stoffa dell’abito che indossava.

Ade saltò quasi dalla sedia per lo spavento, quando qualcosa gli oscurò la vista. Le mani corsero di scatto agli occhi, ma la leggera risata che percepì alle sue spalle lo fermò dal togliere l’ostacolo.

Sbuffò divertito: l’aveva riconosciuta. «Persefone?» domandò, giusto per sentirla confermare.

Ma lei si negò, spostandosi prima che potesse acciuffarla.

«No, no. Non sei autorizzato a toccarmi» gli intimò, mentre lui usava la sua voce per orientarsi e capire dove fosse.

Persefone non era lontana: era vicina, così vicina che, tempo un secondo, se la ritrovò a cavalcioni sulle gambe.

Ade alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, sornione. «Oh» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, prima che lei gli prendesse il volto tra i palmi e silenziasse tutto il resto.

Il bacio risultò vorace e profondo sin da principio. Persefone assaporò ed esplorò ogni angolo della sua bocca, tirando e succhiando le sue labbra e la sua lingua, lasciandolo piacevolmente frastornato e appena capace di reagire con altrettanta foga. Nel frattempo, le sue dita combattevano con il nodo della cravatta e, poi, con i bottoni della camicia.

«Non bisogna mai, mai, lasciare una novella sposa da sola a casa di notte» sussurrò contro le sue labbra, addentandogli quello superiore.

Ade sospirò pesantemente, divertito ed eccitato al tempo stesso. «Chiedo perdono, mia signora» disse, mentre lei dispensava umidi schiocchi lungo la sua mascella pungente di barba. 

Persefone approvò con un mugugno, allacciando le braccia dietro il suo collo per scivolare in avanti con il bacino e accomodarsi meglio. Incontrò il gonfiore che era già nato solo per lei e prese a dondolarsi contro di esso con intento. Cercò nuovamente la sua lingua, ansimando per la frizione che insisteva sul nodo sensibile tra le gambe, coperto soltanto dal sottile cotone degli slip. Affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli per inclinargli il volto e, così, poter disporre meglio della sua bocca, stando bene attenta a non far scivolare o allentare la cintura con cui l’aveva bendato.

Il gorgoglìo che gli sfuggì la fece rabbrividire. Ade pareva aver compreso le regole, poiché subiva senza fermarla, né toccarla: aveva le mani ben piantate sui braccioli della sedia, così fortemente serrate da far sbiancare le nocche. Persefone sapeva quanto gli stesse costando l’immobilità e la cecità a cui l’aveva costretto, poiché era un amante del controllo e della precisa organizzazione, e il non sapere cosa avesse in serbo per lui doveva mandarlo fuori di testa.

Tuttavia, il bello stava proprio nell’osservare le sue reazioni più genuine e primitive, più intime.

Persefone viziò e morse la sua pelle sul collo e tracciò un’umida scia con la punta della lingua verso il basso, verso il ventre, attardandosi a giocare con i suoi capezzoli, rigirandoseli in bocca e tra le dita. Il suo respiro era affannato, rotto, come mai l’aveva sentito prima.

Ade non aveva tenuto conto dell’acuirsi delle sensazioni a causa della perdita della vista e tenere sotto controllo le reazioni del proprio corpo risultò difficile, soprattutto quando lei gli aprì la patta dei pantaloni e liberò l’erezione sofferente. Imprecò e temette di rompere la sedia per quanto forte si stesse aggrappando ad essa, nel momento in cui percepì la sua lingua leccarlo dalla radice alla punta. Lì, sua moglie indugiò nel torturarlo con tremendi colpetti, una piccola anticipazione di quello che aveva intenzione di fare.

«Piano, amore» sussurrò lui a denti stretti, istruendola quando la sua bocca lo intrappolò in una calda morsa.

Persefone obbedì e già alla prima suzione riuscì a strappargli un gemito roco. Ade tremò nello sforzo di non sollevare i fianchi verso di lei e si vergognò nel capire che non sarebbe durato a lungo; tuttavia, sua moglie lo svincolò dall’imbarazzo e da quel problema, sebbene non nel modo in cui aveva sperato.

Il suo allontanamento durò pochi minuti, durante i quali drizzò le orecchie per carpire i suoni che arrivavano alle proprie orecchie: fruscii di stoffa, tonfi leggeri e respiri spezzati.

«Scusami» soffiò Persefone, quando ritornò a sedersi su di lui.

Con una mano fece leva sulla sua spalla per sollevarsi e con l’altra gli strinse l’erezione tesa. Alla prima carezza tra i loro inguini, sussultarono a bocca aperta entrambi.

Era nuda, calda e bagnata, e Ade serrò i denti alla sensazione, serrò gli occhi anche se non vedeva, serrò i pugni sui braccioli perché, altrimenti, avrebbe ribaltato le posizioni e l’avrebbe presa finché non sarebbe venuta gridando il proprio nome – e, invece, voleva essere preso lui da lei.

«Non ce la facevo più ad aspettare» sussurrò Persefone, abbassandosi per accoglierlo dentro.

Neppure lui sarebbe riuscito a resistere, ma, dopo l’iniziale attimo di smarrimento dovuto all’incastro tanto agognato, tentò di concentrarsi sui suoi movimenti che, dall’incertezza iniziale, divennero pian piano più sicuri e profondi e, tuttavia, ancora esasperatamente lenti.

D’un tratto, la benda arrangiata gli venne strappata via dagli occhi e tornò a vedere.

Finalmente, poté ammirarla alla luce dello schermo del computer acceso e specchiarsi nei suoi occhi appannati dalla passione, poté accarezzare le sue guance rosse di eccitazione e rendere ancora più gonfie le sue labbra con altri baci.

Persefone sorrise dolcemente. «Ciao».

Un lento ghigno, tra il divertito e il compiaciuto, deformò il volto di Ade. «Mi piace questo tuo nuovo modo di salutarmi».

Con un colpo di reni si sollevò dalla sedia, che dai cigolii emessi dubitava potesse uscire indenne da quell’incontro, portandola con sé. Fortunatamente, la scrivania era un ottimo piano d’appoggio e, dato che lei era giunta quando stava per chiudere tutto, abbastanza libera da penne, carte e cartelle che, comunque, tolse d’impiccio con una manata.

Il fracasso suscitò il riso di Persefone.

«Piccola tentatrice» la ammonì Ade, allargandole le braccia per intrecciare le dita delle loro mani e bloccarle così le braccia.

La costrinse a subire affondi sempre più decisi e veloci, la schiacciò con il proprio corpo, premendola dall’alto, e lei mugolò, contorcendosi. Fiera e selvaggia, come lo era stata nel sottometterlo e cavalcarlo, cercò di intrappolargli la lingua quando la passò sopra le sue labbra e arcuò la schiena verso di lui quando la fece scivolare nella scollatura del vestito, nell’incavo profumato dei seni.

«Ade» lo invocò. « _Ade!_ » singhiozzò.

Le abbassò con impazienza le maniche dell’abito per denudarle il petto e giocare con i seni, con le punte dure, mentre incalzava il piacere che stava per portar via entrambi.

Persefone rincorreva le sue spinte sempre più erratiche, ricambiandole con l’intensità della stretta dei propri muscoli interni attorno alla sua durezza che le stava facendo vedere le stelle.

Le stesse stelle che poteva scorgere fuori dalla vetrata del suo ufficio e che brillavano tremolanti attraverso le proprie ciglia, nel cielo notturno dietro le spalle di lui.

Alla fine, esplosero con lei.


	2. Nuovo (e interessante) acquisto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 15\. Tanga/perizoma  
> 

A volte, anche l’instancabile e stakanovista Ade odiava il proprio lavoro e, un po’, sé stesso per quella dedizione. Di certo, non era una novità ritrovarsi a trattare con clienti veramente pretenziosi e paranoici, ma lui ci metteva del proprio con la pignoleria e la maniacalità con cui voleva che tutto fosse svolto a regola d’arte. Per questo, certe sere rientrava a casa stanco come se avesse fatto il giro del mondo a piedi, andata e ritorno, e Persefone doveva raccoglierlo con il cucchiaino. Solitamente, era così fiacco da non avere fame e senza spogliarsi correva a rifugiarsi tra le braccia della moglie.

Anche quella sera, si era buttato sul letto, dopo aver tolto almeno giacca, scarpe e cravatta, e teneva la testa poggiata sulle gambe di Persefone che prima l’aveva imboccato come un bambino e adesso gli stava raccontando frivolezze per distrarlo, accarezzandogli i capelli sulla fronte.

«In realtà, avevo pensato di mostrarti stasera il mio nuovo acquisto, ma lo terrò per un’altra volta».

Ade si accigliò e aprì gli occhi.

Persefone rise leggera a causa dello sguardo indignato che le riservò. «Sei curioso».

«Sempre» confermò con un piccolo sogghigno.

Lei gli scompigliò i ricci, già indomabili di loro, e si scostò per strisciare fuori dal letto. Lo sorprese poiché non andrò a prendere nessun pacchetto o sacchetto, ma afferrò l’orlo della camicia da notte, che indossava, per sfilarla da sopra.

Avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo di quello che avrebbe svelato, di _come_ si sarebbe svelata: senza nulla a coprirla ma con solo una piccola striscia di pizzo nero che le abbracciava i fianchi e da cui partiva, nel mezzo, una fila di perline.

Boccheggiò, incapace di articolare altro.

Persefone si mangiò un sorriso a quella reazione e girò su sé stessa per farsi ammirare dai suoi occhi affamati. Non necessitava che lui dicesse qualcosa: il suo silenzio e l’irrigidimento della sua postura parlavano da sé.

«Avevi organizzato tutto» proruppe Ade, recuperando l’uso della parole, mentre le faceva cenno di avvicinarsi.

Persefone annuì e tornò ben volentieri tra le sue braccia. Suo marito continuava a guardarla come la fosse la prima volta, come se lei fosse un mistero ancora da svelare, e la deliziava il fatto di riuscire a sorprenderlo sempre, lui che non si scomponeva mai.

«Ti piace?» mormorò al suo orecchio, sfiorandone con il naso la conchiglia.

Ade mugugnò un assenso alla pressione dei suoi denti sul lobo, al passaggio della sua lingua sulla pelle del collo e delle sue labbra che risalirono lungo lo stesso percorso. Teneva lo sguardo puntato in basso, dove a causa della posizione non riusciva a vedere il misero filo di perline che partiva davanti e finiva dietro, nascosto tra le sue cosce e le sue natiche. Prima, quando si era avvicinata, aveva notato la piccola smorfia che le aveva deformato appena il viso, ne supponeva la provenienza e, presto, le avrebbe fatto esplorare la sensazione. Per fortuna, si sentiva abbastanza sveglio da applicarsi alla pari di uno studente modello.

Persefone l’aveva spogliato della camicia e stava per riservare lo stesso trattamento ai pantaloni, ma lui le intrappolò i polsi e li portò dietro la sua schiena, spingendola a sedersi sul letto con le ginocchia piegate in alto, in modo da mostrargli meglio quel nuovo acquisto.

Ade approvò con un sibilo, mentre lei arrossiva di piacere per quella sfrontata ispezione e alla sensazione stuzzicante delle perline del perizoma contro l’intimità. Si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere l’ansito, ma non riuscì a frenare il brivido che la scosse.

Lui tirò ancora i suoi polsi in un ordine a distendersi, che lei eseguì.

«Apri bene, amore» mormorò roco, sistemandosi carponi sopra il suo corpo.

Le accarezzò il viso e affondò la mano nei capelli sotto la sua testa, chiudendo nel pungo alcune ciocche. Tracciò il contorno delle sue labbra schiuse con la punta della lingua, prima di affondarla dentro la sua bocca.

Persefone mugolò e si agitò, sentendo la sua gamba scivolarle tra le cosce e sollevarle il bacino. In quel modo, le perline sfregarono deliziosamente tra le labbra sensibili e contro il clitoride, facendola spasimare.

Ade portò una mano sul suo fianco e la guidò a muoversi contro la propria coscia, non curandosi di inumidire i pantaloni che ancora indossava.

«Brava» gorgogliò contro le sue labbra, abbandonandole per dedicarsi a succhiarle e morderle la pelle del collo, a cogliere la dolcezza dei suoi seni.

Persefone sibilò e s’inarcò sul materasso, verso di lui, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola sfatte. La stimolazione era stata strana all’inizio ed eccessiva a tratti, ma imparò presto a gestirla, e, appena prese confidenza, Ade manovrò per stuzzicarla con le dita, giocando ad aumentare o diminuire la pressione esercitata.

Lo spiò tra le ciglia abbassate, tremando e ansimando, continuando a strofinarsi contro di lui. Un gemito alto le sfuggì quando l’indice di Ade accompagnò una perlina all’interno del nido caldo e umido, serrò le palpebre imbarazzandosi per il piacere che provò ma non si ritrasse. La sensazione estranea durò poco, poiché lui si abbassò tra le sue gambe e appiattì la lingua contro il perizoma.

Persefone dubitò di essere capace di sopportare altro, eppure riuscì a resistere mentre Ade le teneva le cosce divaricate e si dedicava, con meticolosità ed esasperante lentezza, a succhiar via da ogni perlina i suoi fluidi. Poi, prese a sferzare la delicata protuberanza di piacere con la lingua e a stuzzicarla con una perlina all’entrata, senza tuttavia penetrarla di nuovo. Il bisogno s’intensificò dolorosamente e la portò a smaniare e scalciare, a tremare incontrollabilmente, a chiamarlo con voce strozzata. Lo pregò con il corpo e con la voce di continuare, ancora, più forte, così.

Ade la prese con due dita e grugnì alla stretta che gli regalarono i suoi muscoli interni. L’orgasmo la colpì con violenza e lei continuò a serrarsi deliziosamente contro di lui, mentre l’aiutava a cavalcare l’onda e assorbiva avidamente ogni espressione sul suo volto e ogni singhiozzo che la scuoteva.

Persefone, svuotata di ogni energia, sfregò con dolcezza il naso contro il suo. Quando lui rotolò accomodandosi meglio sul letto, contro i cuscini, lei lo seguì accoccolandosi contro il suo petto per riprendere fiato. Il suo respiro tra i capelli e il ritmico alzarsi e abbassarsi della sua cassa toracica erano un invito ad abbandonarsi all’oblio. Così, alzò il mento per augurargli buonanotte, ma lo scoprì dormire già beatamente.

Rise divertita e intenerita, e chiuse anche lei gli occhi.


	3. Videochiamata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Warnings:** Webcam/Video Chat Sex  
>  **Prompt:** 24\. Lingerie

I viaggi di lavoro per Persefone non erano una novità: capitava che Demetra partisse per mezza giornata o una intera – mai di più per non lasciarla sola –, ma quando era strettamente necessario e importante. Adesso che era sposata con Ade, che ricopriva una posizione più importante della madre all’interno della compagnia di famiglia, quell’eventualità aveva una probabilità di verificarsi molto più alta.

Tuttavia, Ade non era un amante dei viaggi di lavoro. Li trovava un inutile spreco di soldi, non riusciva proprio a vederli come dei test sul campo per gli affari, i prodotti, i clienti, né gli interessava l’aspetto ludico, ovvero, approfittare di quelle piccole vacanze per visitare posti sconosciuti.

Persefone non si sorprese di vederlo imbronciato quando accese la telecamera del computer. Anche solo dalla voce attraverso il cellulare aveva carpito il suo malumore, così gli aveva proposto una videochat nel tentativo di consolarlo un pochino.

Ade aveva brontolato, all’inizio, sull’inutilità di quelle tecnologie e della connessione ballerina che avrebbe creato ulteriore disturbo. Al contrario, quando il programma riuscì a caricare l’immagine si sorprese del buon livello di definizione.

E di Persefone.

Sua moglie lo stava chiamando direttamente dalla loro camera da letto, dal loro letto su cui era seduta, e indossava della biancheria che suppose essere nuova. La veste leggera e quasi trasparente la copriva veramente troppo poco – anche se, doveva ammetterlo, i delicati ricami davano un tocco di innocenza al tutto – e uno slip coordinato. Come se già non fosse abbastanza, il pizzo era rosso, un colore che lei non portava spesso.

Ade maledisse quei dannati impegni lavorativi che lo tenevano lontano da lei. Inconsapevolmente, Persefone gli aveva fornito un altro buon motivo da aggiungere alla lista dei contro dei viaggi di lavoro.

«Volevo sorprenderti quando saresti tornato, ma poi ho cambiato idea» confessò lei giocando con il tessuto della biancheria che si era raccolto tra le gambe piegate.

Ade espirò pesantemente e deglutì per raffreddare i bollenti spiriti, ma non funzionò: più la scandagliava con occhi affamati, più il sangue defluiva dal cervello.

«Ah, sì» riuscì a masticare una risposta.

Persefone annuì e si mangiò un sorriso. «Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere vedermi così».

Oh, lei non aveva la più pallida idea di _quanto_ gli piacesse. E di quanto stesse impazzendo dalla voglia di abbandonare tutto e volare a casa.

Persefone rise al suo silenzio, o forse perché non era riuscito a trattenere l’impropero. Piano, mosse una mano lungo lo stomaco e risalì la curva del seno da sopra il tessuto, delicatamente, fermandosi sulla spalla come se volesse abbracciarsi da sola.

«Perché non ti metti comodo, tesoro?» lo invitò, iniziando a spostare le spalline della veste.

Ade le osservò scendere lungo le sue braccia fino a che non le liberò completamente, scoprendosi al contempo anche il petto. Le dita di sua moglie disegnarono cerchi attorno ai capezzoli induriti, senza tuttavia toccarli direttamente.

«Sono comodo» rispose, cambiando posizione sulla sedia della scrivania. Velocemente, al solo scopo di darsi un po’ di sollievo dalla costrizione dei vestiti, sbottonò e abbassò la cerniera di pantaloni.

Persefone ridacchiò, mentre picchiettava gli indici sulle punte dure, graffiandole con le unghie e, infine, tirandole tra i polpastrelli. Soffocò un ansito.

«Non trattenerti, amore» mormorò lui, che previdentemente si era attrezzato con gli auricolari alle orecchie. «Prova a inumidirti le dita, come se fosse la mia bocca a toccarti».

Lei obbedì. Dalle labbra tracciò una scia bagnata sul collo e, di nuovo, sul petto. Questa volta, vi si attardò poco, poiché decise di provocarlo stringendo entrambi i seni tra i palmi, saggiando tutta la loro morbidezza con goduria.

Ade grugnì. «Non partirò più, giuro» sibilò. Istintivamente, cominciò a stimolare l’erezione senza vero intento, ma soltanto per attenuare la crescente eccitazione.

Persefone rise e cacciò d’impiccio la veste, sfilandola dalla testa. «Già non resisti?»

Lui tossì una risata nervosa. «Lo sai che effetto mi stai facendo».

Il suo mordersi le labbra con malizia minacciò di farle assistere in diretta alla patetica disfatta di un uomo perdutamente innamorato di lei.

Persefone si sollevò sulle ginocchia, pronta a denudarsi anche dell’ultima barriera, ma Ade la fermò.

«No. Lasciali» le ordinò brusco. «Per il momento» aggiunse con più dolcezza.

Sua moglie tornò in ginocchio sul letto, aspettando nuove istruzioni.

«Adesso, accarezzati da sopra» le disse. «Piano».

I polpastrelli vennero a contatto con il pizzo umido e Persefone premette per sfregarlo dove ne aveva bisogno.

«Così, brava» sussurrava lui, rapito.

«Ade» lo chiamò con il respiro rotto. Aveva bisogno di più, più stimolazione, più veloce, più tutto.

Le rispose con un sospiro. «Vuoi toccarti, amore?»

Persefone non credeva di possedere così poca vergogna, né di riuscire ad eccitarlo fino a quel punto, fino a fargli esternare a voce cosa desiderasse vederle fare – lui che parlava poco anche a letto. L’idea iniziale era stata di fargli uno spogliarello in diretta, magari anche di accarezzarsi un po’ se lui avesse voluto… Mai avrebbe pensato che piacesse così tanto a entrambi quel nuovo gioco.

Affermò con un cenno della testa e lo sentì inveire.

«Va bene» le concesse, ma voleva soffrire ancora un po’. «Solo… non toglierli ancora».

La visione delle sue dita che allargavano l’elastico per sparire all’interno dello slip ebbe esattamente l’effetto sperato. Guardò il susseguirsi delle espressioni sul viso di lei, i suoi occhi socchiusi, le sue labbra gonfie, le sue guance rosse, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava ad un ritmo irregolare.

Sapeva bene cosa stesse facendo, dove si stesse stimolando: sul piccolo nodo che lui succhiava e mordeva quando voleva farla contorcere e urlare.

«Persefone» la invocò respirando affannosamente, mentre lavorava con la mano stuzzicando la propria erezione sulla punta umida. Era una visione, una visione erotica che gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo sui propri istinti.

Come se lei sapesse, schiuse la bocca e si inumidì le labbra, e immagini di sua moglie china su di lui a donargli piacere si sovrapposero alla realtà.

Persefone mugolò e a quel punto Ade comprese di non potersi più privare della vista.

«Ade. Ade» cantilenò lei, oscillando i fianchi, muovendosi contro la propria mano.

Era vicina, lo capiva dai tremiti delle sue membra.

«Fatti vedere, amore. Fammi vedere» gemette roco.

Persefone s’interruppe lamentandosi per la frustrazione, ma eseguì: gli slip scivolarono velocemente via dalle sue gambe.

«Stenditi, mia preziosa. Sai cosa voglio vedere». Ade realizzò di non essere stato mai tanto sfrontato e non poté importargli di meno, non quando Persefone era altrettanto presa e persa in quella nuova esperienza.

Amava prendersi cura di lei, aveva imparato presto e ben volentieri cosa le piacesse, senza, tuttavia, imporsi come stava facendo in quel momento. Pensare prima al proprio piacere gli era parso un comportamento da egoista, ma, adesso, si sentì meschino per averla privata della consapevolezza di compiacerlo.

Ade riportò l’attenzione alla sua amata che aveva posato testa e spalle contro i cuscini e si mostrava a lui senza veli, pura nell’imbarazzo misto alla forte eccitazione che le imporporava le gote.

Ansimò e si leccò le labbra secche alla vista del suo sesso bagnato di umori. Un gorgoglìo salì in gola, quando lei portò nuovamente una mano tra le pieghe, separandole per scoprire il clitoride. Lì giocò per pochi secondi, poiché ormai non resisteva più.

Due sue dita sparirono all’interno della carne e Ade serrò la stretta sull’erezione.

Disinibita, Persefone si perse nell’orgasmo: sollevò i fianchi dal materasso, contrasse la mano sul pube e rabbrividì violentemente. Gridò il suo nome e Ade chiuse gli occhi, godendo del suono, sentendolo riverberarsi dentro di lui, fino a indurirlo dolorosamente di più tra le gambe.

Persefone saltò su a recuperare il computer, ancora in affanno. «Ade?»

Lui mugugnò sofferente. Mancava poco, davvero poco. Avrebbe voluto le mani di lei addosso, a imprimere segni sul proprio petto, sull’addome, a pompare, ma si stava scoprendo un tipo fantasioso – chi l’avrebbe mai detto!

Si consolò con il pensiero dell’imminente partenza: sarebbe tornato da lei l’indomani sera.

«Sbottonati la camicia e abbassa la telecamera» gli intimò lei. «Lo so che ti stai toccando, amore. Voglio vederti anche io».

Ade spalancò le palpebre e i suoi occhi liquidi, le pupille dilatate dal piacere, minacciarono di farla venire una seconda volta.

Era bello, bellissimo, un vero peccato che gli negasse quella visione quando facevano l’amore. Oh, ma dalla prossima volta avrebbe insistito di più, magari poteva stare sopra lei… Non che avesse tutta quell’esperienza, ma era tanto, tanto, volenterosa e desiderosa di imparare.

«Per favore» sussurrò, ben consapevole che lui non poteva negarsi a quella piccola preghiera.

Infatti, Ade soffiò impaziente, prendendo una boccata d’aria per rallentare. In fretta, rischiando di strappare i bottoni, aprì la camicia e sistemò il portatile in modo che, allontanandosi un poco dalla scrivania, lei potesse vederlo anche in volto.

Persefone boccheggiò e trattenne rumorosamente il respiro: il suo membro era gonfio, teso, invitante. Avrebbe voluto riempirlo di baci, ma da lontano gli era consentito solo vederlo e voleva approfittare almeno di quello: Ade non si era mai masturbato davanti a lei, sebbene le avesse insegnato il modo giusto di accarezzarlo, di stringerlo, di succhiarlo.

Trovò di nuovo il nido caldo tra le proprie cosce, ancora sensibile a causa dell’orgasmo, e cominciò ad affondare l’indice allo stesso ritmo con cui lui strofinava la pelle tesa.

I suoi leggeri gemiti arrivarono alle orecchie di Ade che ansimò divertito. «Ancora?»

Persefone strascicò una risposta affermativa che sfumò in un’esclamazione scomposta. Consapevole di quanto lui fosse prossimo, si aiutò con l’altra mano per accelerare il picco. Forzò le palpebre a non abbassarsi, perché, così, avrebbe potuto assistere, oltre che sentire. E lo spettacolo del suo volto stravolto dal piacere, delle sue mani e dei suoi vestiti macchiati, la portò di nuovo oltre il baratro.

«Uhm, abbiamo combinato un bel pasticcio» scherzò lei, quando riuscì ad articolare qualcosa di diverso da “oh, sì” e “oh, mio dio”.

Ade sbuffò una risata, ritornando con la sedia sotto la scrivania. «Per fortuna, ho ancora dei vestiti di ricambio, ma per la prossima volta – che non ci sarà – dovrò fare più scorte».

Persefone si unì al suo divertimento, mentre si ricomponeva seduta davanti al computer. Fissò il suo volto attraverso lo schermo, i suoi occhi, il suo mezzo sorriso.

«Non fare troppo tardi domani» mormorò, accarezzando il vetro. Credeva di riuscire a resistere una settimana senza di lui, ma si era sopravvalutata.

«Mi aspetterai?» domandò lui, intenerito.

Persefone asserì e sorrise dolcemente. «Sarò il tuo regalo di bentornato».

«Significa che dovrò scartarti?» indagò, furbo.

«Significa che lo scoprirai domani, curiosone!» lo rimbrottò, mostrandogli la lingua. «Tu impegnati a tornare e, poi, si vedrà».


	4. A little bit dangerous (but baby, that's how I want it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 26\. Abito stile impero  
>  **Warnings:** Semi-Public Sex  
>  **Note:** Titolo da Into You di Ariana Grande. L’aneddoto delle ninfe che si mostrano a mezzogiorno viene da internet, però sono sicura di averlo letto anche da qualche altra parte, ma non ricordo dove, quindi prendiamolo per buono.  
> Buona lettura :)

Nel ruolo di damigella d’onore, nonché fidata amica della sposa, Persefone aveva dovuto stare al fianco di Arianna per tutta la durata delle celebrazioni. Il suo matrimonio con Dioniso aveva avuto luogo all’aperto, in un tranquillo boschetto di montagna, in mezzo alla natura, all’ombra degli alberi, tra i profumi e i colori di fiori e frutti.

La sua amica era raggiante ed emozionata, e Persefone aveva dovuto trattenere la commozione, altrimenti sarebbe uscita impresentabile nelle fotografie. Il trasporto fu comunque tanto che corse il rischio di essere scoperta, quando, dopo lo scambio delle promesse, gettò un occhio tra i presenti, alla ricerca del suo accompagnatore, nonché invitato. Sfortunatamente, incrociò prima lo sguardo della madre che le accennò un saluto. La ricambiò, ma si impettì appena nel tornare a volgere l’attenzione alla funzione: aveva individuato Ade che, ovviamente, si trovava in fondo, seduto nelle ultime file; un po’ un controsenso dato il colore scelto per l’occasione: l’immancabile nero.

Ade avrebbe potuto permettersi un ottimo posto avanti grazie alla parentela con lo sposo e, in tal modo, tra di loro non ci sarebbe stato alcun ostacolo, nessuna Demetra, e avrebbe potuto incontrare i suoi occhi con i propri, gli avrebbe sorriso appena, segretamente, giacché non era consentito loro più di quello.

Invece, Persefone dovette attendere la conclusione del banchetto e la dispersione degli invitati, nonché la distrazione di Demetra, per allontanarsi. Fortunatamente, lancio del bouquet e taglio della torta erano programmati nel tardo pomeriggio, consentendole così di sfruttare quella lunga pausa in compagnia di quel misantropo di cui si era innamorata.

Prima di incontrarlo, corse in bagno: dopo tutte quelle ore trascorse in piedi o seduta, nonché le poche lacrime che le erano sfuggite, necessitava di un rapido rassettamento. Purtroppo, non poteva usufruire di uno specchio a figura intera, ma quello posto sopra i lavabi era sufficiente da riuscire a raddrizzare la corona di fiori, sistemare i capelli e il trucco; per l’abito, cercò di lisciare le pieghe del morbido tessuto e riallacciò la cintura sotto il seno.

Successivamente, Persefone non perse neppure un secondo a scandagliare le persone che incrociava mentre abbandonava il centro della festa. Di certo, Ade era già scomparso altrove, nascosto in un angolo tranquillo ed isolato, per godere del silenzio della natura.

La ricerca non durò molto, forse perché anche lui l’attendeva e voleva farsi trovare, e lo adocchiò disteso ai piedi di un faggio, sopra la giacca aperta e utilizzata come fosse una tovaglia da pic-nic per impedire all’erba di macchiargli la camicia immacolata. L’espressione beata che aveva in viso s’increspò appena, ma i suoi occhi rimasero chiusi.

Persefone prese posto accanto a lui, accomodandosi sulle ginocchia, e piegò il busto per solleticargli il volto con il proprio respiro. Ade storse il naso, infastidito, e sciolse l’intreccio delle mani sulla pancia per circondarle le spalle. Lei rise leggera e si sporse a lasciargli un lento bacio sulle labbra, gustando il forte sapore del vino che avevano servito a tavola, misto a quello zuccherato del dessert, indugiando in quel piacevole momento di ricongiungimento.

«Le ninfe non dovrebbero mostrarsi alla luce del mezzogiorno, signorina?» mormorò lui contro la sua bocca. «Suddetta ora è già trascorsa da un pezzo».

Persefone non gli prestò ascolto, ma tornò sulle sue labbra succhiandogli quello superiore. Questa volta, premette la bocca contro quella di lui affinché la schiudesse e le permettesse di intrecciare la lingua con la sua in un contatto più intimo.

«Ma io sono la dea della primavera» replicò, poi, sagace. Sfregò il naso contro il suo e prese d’assalto il suo volto con schiocchi che non lasciarono un lembo di pelle orfano, ma arrivarono su, alla fronte, e in basso, sulla mandibola e la gola.

Ade la fermò sollevandole il mento tra pollice e indice. «Ninfa o dea, è pericoloso sostare qui». Eppure, con quello sguardo languido e malandrino Persefone era la perfetta rappresentazione di una divinità della natura, sfuggente e generosa. La corona di fiori e l’abito stile impero le donavano un’aria mitologica, classica, pura e sensuale come fosse uscita da un dipinto rinascimentale.

Si chiese se non fosse lui la vittima.

La fascinazione e l’eccitazione lo soggiogarono, mentre la sua piccola dea approfittava di quella distrazione per prendergli la mano tra le proprie e portarla davanti al viso. Lei vi posò un leggero bacio al centro del palmo e lui saggiò con il polpastrello del pollice la morbidezza delle sue labbra, che vennero presto dischiuse per risucchiargli la punta, per leccare ogni falange di quel dito e dei successivi.

Forse era colpa dell’atmosfera bucolica, forse di quell’aria di amore eterno che si respirava ai matrimoni, forse, semplicemente, era lei che, esercitando quella malia, gli stava dando alla testa e si sentì come un misero mortale che assisteva a qualcosa di sorprendente e proibito.

«Non ho nulla da offrirti, mia signora». A parte sé stesso e si sarebbe immolato al suo altare di propria sponte.

Persefone non desiderava nulla più di quello e lo scavalcò con una gamba, in modo da stare completamente sdraiata su di lui. I seni si schiacciarono contro il suo petto, sfidando la scollatura ampia a tenerli coperti, e contro la coscia percepì il rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni. Con l’indice gli intimò il silenzio e, di nuovo, prese possesso della sua bocca.

Ade percorse la sua schiena dal basso all’alto, premendola su di lui e infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli. Con la libera stropicciò il tessuto della gonna in un pugno, tirandolo fino ad alzarle l’orlo. La pelle della sua coscia era qualcosa che non finiva mai di stupirlo: liscia, liscissima, calda. Il suo mugugno lo spinse a sedersi e in quella nuova posizione si ritrovò con l’inguine premuto contro quello di lei.

Persefone mugolò e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, alla sua camicia, mentre lui le torturava l’incavo tra spalla e collo, mordicchiandole la giugulare.

«Piano. Aspetta» mormorò lei, liberando un ansito. «Non puoi lasciarmi segni».

Ade soffocò il brontolio sulla sua pelle: sapeva bene che i suoi doveri di damigella d’onore non erano ancora conclusi, che lei doveva tornare alla festa, da Arianna, da sua madre, da centinaia di altre persone che spettegolavano e nessuno era a conoscenza di quello, di loro, di lui che le era il più devoto dei fedeli, il più attento degli amanti. Le abbassò da un lato lo scollo, denudandola, per prendere possesso di una sua forma, piena, morbida.

Quella piccola ninfa, quella piccola dea, era sua, sua da adorare.

Persefone sibilò alla frizione del suo palmo ruvido contro la punta turgida, alla forza della sua presa, e arcuò la schiena verso di lui quando la invitò a issarsi sulle ginocchia per poter abbeverarsi da lei. Strinse i suoi capelli tra le dita, allentando o serrando la presa al ritmo con i suoi risucchi. Si imbarazzò della propria voce spezzata, alta nei gemiti che tentava di trattenere, dei brividi caldi che la scuotevano.

«Ade» soffiò a corto di fiato.

«Quanto tempo abbiamo?» le chiese lui, concitato.

Persefone singhiozzò. «Non lo so, amore. Ti prego, non fermarti».

Ade non ne aveva alcuna intenzione, non quando la sua richiesta giunse così soave e sentita alle proprie orecchie, infiammandolo. Quella dolcissima follia divina bruciò ogni razionalità e pensiero logico: erano all’aperto, lei era la damigella d’onore, c’era un matrimonio in corso… Dèi, _Demetra l’avrebbe ucciso!_

Eppure, anche la morte sembrava irradiare benevolenza se era Persefone a condurla a lui.

Il solo pensiero di violarla appariva come una bestemmia, un’infamia, un peccato da espiare unicamente cedendovi. E Ade vi si arrese, ancora, come allora, come la prima volta.

Il rumore metallico della fibbia della cintura e della cerniera suscitò un sospiro di anticipazione in Persefone, che condivise la sua stessa impazienza e rilasciò un’esclamazione scomposta quando lui si spinse dentro di lei, scostandole la biancheria. Ade assaporò con un sibilo le minuscole punture che le sue unghie gli regalarono, quando lei le conficcò attraverso la camicia nelle spalle, e non si fermò fino a che i loro bacini non si scontrarono.

Persefone si lamentò con un singulto per il fastidio che l’intrusione le procurò e si contrasse attorno a lui, opponendosi all’istinto di serrare le cosce. Al contrario, si abbandonò alla sensazione di pienezza, di intima unione con lui, e rilassò i muscoli interni, mentre Ade, perso nel suo soffocante calore, attendeva che trovasse la posizione più comoda per muoversi.

L’accompagnò, guidandola dai fianchi, e resistette alla tentazione di guardare, di assistere al seducente spettacolo del loro inseguirsi, di come lo rivestisse di umori nel ritrarsi e di come scomparisse tra le sue cosce nel riprenderlo.

«Attenta, piccola dea» sussurrò, quando lei puntò male un piede e scivolò. Serrò la presa sulla sua vita, aiutandola a riposizionarsi.

Con il volto affondato tra i suoi seni nudi, Ade aspirava a bocca aperta il profumo della sua pelle e ne leccava il sapore. Il respiro rotto di Persefone lo colpì all’orecchio, sul collo, inumidendo la camicia, mentre lei dondolava su di lui ad un ritmo languido, denso e viscoso come il miele. Quello stesso miele che Ade sorbì da lei, dalle sue labbra, dalla sua bocca, per silenziare la litania di preghiere che lei stava intonando: le divinità non dovevano tributare simili onori ai mortali.

Le prestò ascolto continuando a danzare con lei, entrandole dentro con maggior foga, incastrandosi in profondità, colpendo punti che la portarono presto al culmine. Persefone gettò la testa indietro, abbandonandosi a un urlo strozzato, rabbrividendo e serrandosi attorno a lui forte, così forte da rendergli impossibile proseguire oltre, e Ade l’accompagnò nell’estasi, donandole tutto sé stesso.

Se fosse stato possibile, avrebbe voluto fondersi con lei e trascendere, trasformarsi nel suo cuore, nel suo sangue. Avrebbe voluto appartenerle nell’anima. Avrebbe voluto essere al suo fianco come accompagnatore a quel matrimonio, come compagno nella vita, come marito, ma la rivelazione di quel segreto era delicata da gestire. Ci sarebbero state pesanti conseguenze e lui non voleva rovinare quell’occasione importante per una persona altrettanto importante per Persefone.

La magia del meriggio aveva concesso loro quel tempo sospeso di preziosa comunione, e tanto bastava.

Ade baciò Persefone sulla fronte sudata, mentre lei a poco a poco prendeva consapevolezza della realtà in cui si trovavano, della prova del loro abbandonarsi tra le cosce, della gonna dell’abito spiegazzata, dell’erba sotto le gambe nude, delle tenere carezze che lui le stava elargendo lungo le braccia e la schiena.

Non ebbe la forza di ridere per mascherare la vergogna di aver ceduto all’atto in un luogo inusuale, pericoloso, e, così, decise di ricambiare le sue gentilezze strofinando il naso contro il suo. Lo strinse a sé, respirando il suo odore forte, riempiendosi il cuore del suo amore, della sua devozione.

Sebbene fosse ancora delusa dal non poter trascorrere in sua compagnia ogni istante di quella giornata, nascondere la sua relazione con Ade aveva dei lati inaspettatamente eccitanti.


	5. Ritorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 30\. Biancheria strappata  
>  **Note:** E questa mini-raccolta finisce qui! Grazie mille a chi ha letto, a chi ha seguito, a chi ha voluto lasciare un piccolo feedback e a chiunque capiterà qui ancora in futuro ♥ Buona lettura :)

Una quieta felicità l’aveva pervasa durante il viaggio in auto, dall’aeroporto a casa, e Persefone aveva cercato di coinvolgere Ade nel racconto di ciò che durante le loro telefonate aveva dimenticato o volutamente omesso per aspettare l’occasione di parlarne di persona. Sorrideva e rideva, a volte nervosamente ed altre volte euforicamente – era l’effetto destabilizzante causato dal rivederlo dopo così tanto. Era contenta e sollevata di essere tornata a casa, da lui.

Tuttavia, Ade sembrava una statua di sale: annuiva con cenni, le rispondeva con mugugni, non sembrava voler approfondire né venire coinvolto più di così. Persefone sapeva che non era nella sua natura indugiare nelle conversazioni, eppure con lei non si era mai comportato così.

Suppose fosse a causa di quei sei mesi in cui erano stati lontani per via del lavoro, poiché lei aveva dovuto accompagnare la madre all’estero a studiare dei nuovi metodi innovativi di coltivazione e valutarli per una possibile brevettazione e utilizzo. Ade, notandola indecisa, aveva insistito affinché partisse e, anche se non le era piaciuta quella presa di posizione, non poteva neppure biasimarlo… Aveva ragione.

Era anche abbastanza ovvio che l’ultima cosa da lui desiderata fosse vederla andar via. Persefone ricordava quanto fosse stato distante e inquieto nei giorni antecedenti alla partenza, quasi avesse avuto paura di un suo non ritorno, e, soltanto quando lei l’aveva abbracciato stretto rivelandogli quanto già le mancasse, era riuscito a sciogliersi e a tranquillizzarsi.

Tutto le fu più chiaro quando arrivarono a casa: Ade cominciò a muoversi a scatti, tremando impercettibilmente, mentre la trascinava dentro la villetta lasciando le valigie nel bagagliaio dell’automobile.

Persefone non udì le feste di Cerbero, ma non ebbe modo di insospettirsi né di chiedere spiegazioni, giacché si ritrovò schiacciata contro la porta di casa e le parole morirono sulle labbra di lui. Ade le bloccò ogni via di fuga, ogni movimento che non fosse verso di lui. Le rubò il respiro e l’ansito di sorpresa, mentre la baciava con disperazione, come se non si capacitasse di averla di nuovo lì, con lui.

_Dèi, quanto le era mancato!_

Le era mancato quel sapore di caffè che permeava la sua bocca durante il giorno, amaro, secco, quel modo in cui la esplorava e la induceva a giocare, a tirare, a mordere, a succhiare, e quelle mani che conoscevano a memoria ogni angolo del proprio corpo, ma che sembravano volerla scoprire di nuovo.

Persefone comprese perché lui avesse preso il giorno libero da lavoro, perché Cerbero non era ancora venuto a cercarli: Ade aveva programmato tutto, aveva organizzato ogni dettaglio affinché potesse porle il suo personale bentornato.

Oh, se era quello il suo scopo, chi era lei per impedirgli di realizzarlo?

«Ade» sospirò, quando lui tracciò una scia umida dalle sue labbra al collo.

Persefone strinse i suoi capelli, persa nelle attenzioni che le stava riservando, e il pensiero che i segni sarebbero rimasti anche l’indomani l’accese.

Rare volte l’aveva visto perdere il controllo così e… _Oh, dèi_ , se le piaceva!

Ade non perse ulteriore tempo e andò dritto sotto il maglione lungo che indossava, valicando gli strati di indumenti che lo separavano dai suoi seni. Li vezzeggiò tra le mani e a lei sfuggì un lamento per la forza che usò, facendolo preoccupare fino a quando non lo agevolò: Persefone tolse in un sol movimento i vestiti che gli impedivano il contatto diretto con le sue delicate curve.

«Amore mio» sospirò lui, in quell’attimo di pausa.

Persefone assaporò tutta la dolcezza e l’affetto che i suoi occhi sprigionavano e prese a coppa un lato del suo viso, accarezzandogli la guancia con il pollice, pungendosi con la barba che notò essere più lunga. «Mi sei mancato» replicò con voce sottile, sebbene a parole le era impossibile esprimere quanto.

Ade le baciò il palmo e la sollevò dalle ascelle per incastrarsi meglio tra le sue cosce, che lei gli serrò attorno ai fianchi. In questo modo, il suo petto era a propria completa disposizione e lui si tuffò ad assaggiare la delicatezza della sua pelle con le labbra, la morbidezza delle sue colline con i denti. Il suo profumo, il suo sapore gli scivolò in gola e, come vino speziato, lo ubriacò.

Ancora troppo si trovava tra loro. E troppo entrambi avevano atteso per quel ricongiungimento, accontentandosi di lunghe chiamate, brevi messaggi e qualche fotografia.

Persefone fece in tempo a disfargli la patta dei pantaloni, quando lui la fermò allontanandole le mani con un sibilo. Ade sogghignò alla sua protesta – era così da lei quella fretta, quella cieca ricerca di soddisfazione – e risalì dal suo collo, fermandosi al suo orecchio e sfregando la guancia contro la sua.

La tenerezza di quel momento gli servì a distrarla per poter litigare meglio con ciò che rimaneva del suo vestiario: i maledetti, inutili, scomodi – non per lei –, inopportuni leggings. Persefone agitò le gambe, cercando di aiutarlo mentre ne arrotolava il bordo giù, scoprendole l’intimo.

Quel movimento la portò a sfregarsi contro la sua erezione e un gemito muto, accompagnato da un brivido caldo, la scosse. Arcuò il bacino alla cieca ricerca di quello sfregamento tra il piacere e la frustrazione, una volta, due, tre…

«Ade» lo chiamò in affanno.

E Ade non ci vide più.

Portò velocemente le mani ai suoi fianchi, attardandosi con carezze sulla pelle liscia e calda nella parte superiore, all’interno, delle sue cosce. La pressione che esercitò, più per proprio diletto che per quello di lei, la spinse ad allargare le gambe per lui.

Ade grugnì di approvazione e con le dita agganciò il bordo degli slip, strattonandoli in basso.

Lo strappo li colse entrambi impreparati.

Persefone sgranò gli occhi, ammutolita, e lo guardò arrossire – una vera novità. Per l’assurdità della situazione, per il sollievo di essere tornata, di essere così voluta e amata da lui, esplose in una sonora risata.

Ade avrebbe voluto scusarsi, ma lei tremava in maniera incontrollabile contro di lui, quasi singhiozzando per il divertimento, che non poté che farle compagnia.

«Erano nuovi» Persefone tentò di recriminare, ma la voce fuoriuscì stentata nel tentativo di calmarsi. Stava ridendo così tanto che la pancia iniziò a dolerle e il respiro a mancarle.

Non era così che doveva andare, pensò Ade incupendosi, ma già che c’erano…

«No!» gridò lei, quando sentì le sue mani tirarle i leggings per riservare loro lo stesso trattamento della biancheria.

Lo ribadì portando le mani sopra i suoi polsi per fermarlo, ma Ade scosse la testa, guardandola dal basso. «Ormai» soffiò con voce rauca.

Quel tono strascicato, la vibrazione del suo petto, il respiro rotto, e, più di tutto, i suoi occhi stregarono Persefone. Notò la serietà, la concentrazione in essi e nell’espressione dura, quasi di rimprovero, come se fosse estremamente importante quello che stavano facendo, così di vitale importanza che strapparle l’intimo o altro indumento era ben poca cosa rispetto al fine ultimo.

E lo era. Lo era davvero.

Potevano anche giocare e divertirsi a stuzzicarsi l’un l’altro – lei in special modo –, ma l’unione che cercavano, l’incastro dei loro corpi, era una necessità, un bisogno profondo di appartenenza, qualcosa che non assaporavano da moltissimo tempo.

Allora, Persefone chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte contro quella di lui.

«Ti amo» mormorò.

Questa volta, la lacerazione del tessuto elasticizzato non causò alcuna distrazione, ma, semplicemente, diede a Ade la facilità di manovra che gli serviva. Nessun altro ostacolo più gli impediva il contatto con le sue intime labbra e spostò quel che rimaneva della sua biancheria fuori dall’incrocio delle sue cosce. Anche i leggings non protestarono più quando Persefone dimenò le gambe, allungandole e raccogliendole, seguendo gli istinti del proprio corpo, divaricandole per percepire ogni centimetro di lui che le entrava dentro, a poco a poco, gustando ogni stretta, ogni dilatazione.

 _Sì_ , era proprio tornata a casa.


End file.
